


Buu defeats Gohan

by AnarchistEagle



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alpha Buu, Come Inflation, Large Cock, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Gohan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnarchistEagle/pseuds/AnarchistEagle
Summary: Gohan dusts Buu with his power unlocked by the kais. But once Buu absorbs Gotenks and Piccolo, the tides of battle shift.
Relationships: Majin Buu/Son Gohan
Kudos: 34





	Buu defeats Gohan

When Gohan first arrived to fight Buu, having unlocked his power with the kais, he easily overpowered the pink beast. But during the fight, Buu absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo. Against such power, Gohan had to fight with everything he had. Now he’s taking hits and dodging. Hiding away behind some rocks to recover his breath. He realizes the fight is no longer in his favor. He catches sight of Buu hovering in the sky, though Buu has yet to spot Gohan.

Deep in Gohan’s chest, he feels the weight of defeat pushing against his heart. He looks at his powerful opponent. He’s overwhelmed by Buu’s ability. By Buu’s dominance. And as Gohan thinks this, a warmth spreads through him. His face becomes flushed. He spaces out starting at Buu. And his pheromones start pouring out into the dry air of the battlefield. Gohan falls forward, his chest against the rock. He’s panting.

“M-my heat…” Gohan says, “Why now?” It’s hard for him to breath and he’s sweating more than normal.

Buu smells something impossibly sweet in the air. Sweeter than any candy he’s ever tasted. He sniffs, and eventually finds the source and spots Gohan. He leers at the omega. Their eyes meet and Gohan feels something shift inside him. In a near instant, Buu appears behind and holds the back of his fist to Gohan’s cheek. Gohan leans against the rock, mouth agape, and shudders.

“Well, what a pleasant surprise. You were so cocky earlier. Was it just a show? Were you just pretending to be a warrior all this time? You're just a bitch in heat!” Buu says. He pats Gohan’s cheek with his fist in a mocking fashion. “Strip.”

Gohan doesn’t just hear the command. He feels it. Buu. He absorbed Piccolo, Gohan’s alpha mentor, and Gotenks, the fusion of two alpha saiyans. And now Buu’s releasing alpha pheromones from all those holes around his body. Gohan’s body responds without thought. Producing slick and preparing to be taken. His hands pull off his gi, wristbands, and boots. He stands stark naked and faces Buu. His limbs and face are covered in scuffs from the battle. His muscles shine with sweat. And his omega cocklet stands erect.

Meanwhile Buu towers over Gohan. He’s still wearing the same vest Gotenks wore, his baggy white pants, and boots. And the long tentacle coming out of his head wiggles in anticipation. He steps forward and cups Gohan’s chin in his hand. He smiles cockily. Gohan’s eyes are glazed over with lust. With his free hand, Buu reaches down to his pants and shifts them around his package. He releases his massive ten inches of erect, pink meat and lets it smack against Gohan’s taint, eliciting a moan from the enraptured omega. 

“Present yourself.” Another command. Another chill down Gohan’s spine. Gohan turns away from Buu, leans against the rock and spreads his legs apart. A clear fluid leaks from him, dribbling mostly down his left thigh.

Buu rests both hands on Gohan’s rear and smacks it with his right hand. “Ahh!” Gohan cries out softly. Buu prods at the hole with a finger, testing its slickness, its pliability. He sticks the finger in and rubs it against Gohan’s walls. He hunts down Gohan’s pleasure points, honing in on each based on the omega’s vocalizations. He elongates the finger and explores the cavern deeper. He stretches Gohan's ring with a second finger. Gohan gasps and bites his wrist, trying to hold back his voice. Buu twists his hand, and lovingly fondles the entrance. He finds the opening towards Gohan’s womb, gives a toothy grin, and pulls his fingers out. Gohan whimpers.

“Soon. Don’t worry my dear.” Buu says as he rubs his shaft against Gohan’s ass and pats one of Gohan’s muscular cheeks with his free hand. Buu teasingly presses his cock head against the entrance before letting it go and making it bounce off of Gohan’s ass.

“Please! A-alpha, I need you inside me!” Gohan begs and pushes his ass out towards the alpha. "Ple-aaahh" Buu sticks the head of his cock in right as Gohan pleads again. It's massive. The fat dick stretches Gohan more than he could have imagined.

Buu leans over Gohan, covering him entirely. ‘He’s so tall.’ Gohan thinks.

He leans his chest against Gohan’s back and wraps his arms around Gohan. One laying on Gohan’s left pec and the other grabbing the right shoulder. Buu’s forearm applies a slight pressure to Gohan’s throat in a show of dominance. Buu slowly pushes in. He doesn't want to injure his omega anymore.

"You're so good my dear. You feel so good." Buu coos into Gohan's ear.

Buu inches onward, pressing against Gohan’s prostate, making the omega wobble a bit and gasp. So he stays there for a bit. Gently thrusting against that bundle of nerves. Buu stretches his neck to kiss Gohan. It's tender. Gohan parts his lips and lets Buu's tongue enter his mouth. Buu takes his time, savoring each sensation. He loves how sweet his omega smells, how delicious Gohan’s lips are. He loves how Gohan fidgets each time his cock pulls out near the entrance.

Buu gropes at Gohan's chest, massages his pec. "Ooh, I can't wait to feel these fatten up to feed my child!" Buu says as he breaks the kiss.

Gohan moans and clenches around Buu. The mention of motherhood stirs his loins. Buu licks the sweat from Gohan's neck. "That excites you? You look forward to being heavy and pregnant?” Gohan twitches again. “You’ll carry my brood, I’ll keep you fat and your tits swollen with milk. Tell me, Gohan. Is that what do you want?" Buu pauses his short thrusts, waiting for a reply.

Gohan’s stomach flutters in submission. He imagines himself carrying Buu’s young, his instincts affirming that this is his purpose. "Breed me! Fill me, Buu! Make me yours!" Gohan yells.

"Don't worry my dear, you already are" and Buu pushes in deeper than anyone has ever gone into Gohan. His cock, not yet fully inserted, kisses against the cervix. Buu rocks his hips and grinds against it. Gohan feels the pressure, and his legs quake from pleasure. He feels how stretched out he is. He moans with a high pitched whine.

Buu angles his cock and presses into the posterior fornix, a trough around the back of Gohan's cervix. The deepest part Buu could possibly reach into his omega's reproductive cavity. Buu presses his pelvis flush against Gohan's rear, balls deep. Gohan feels incredible, euphoric even. Whatever space Buu had found is new territory for him. "Oh kami. What is this? Buu, please, fuck me right where you are!"

Buu obliges. He pulls out a few inches and pounds back in, repeatedly simulating that erogenous zone so deep in his lover. "Hah, your cunt was made for me, you were born to holster my cock, Gohan, you were mine before we had ever even met!"

Buu's hips slap against Gohan's ass and his omega cries out in pleasure. "A-al-alpha!!!" Buu picks up the pace, pulling out more and more and eventually delivering full thrusts into Gohan. He sends his tentacle towards Gohan's mouth, which parts without hesitation. Buu pushes the bulb against the back of Gohan's throat and Gohan tries to suppress his gag reflex. Tears form in Gohan's eyes, he gives a muffled moan while trying to thoat the pink appendage. He loves the struggle of taking it deeper, his stomach stirs from the challenge. Gohan bobs his head and tries to take the tentacle as deep as he can, occasionally gagging before recovering and trying again.

Buu loves this enthusiasm. He gives in to his instincts and fully goes into his rut. He bares his teeth against the scent gland on Gohan’s neck, and bites down. Gohan can hardly even scream with his mouth filled. The pain quickly turns to pleasure though and Gohan cums. His cocklet shoots out clear seminal fluid. And Gohan falls deep into the rhythms of his alpha.

Buu doesn't release the bite. He growls and keeps thrusting wildly, hips slamming violently against Gohan, whose ass cheeks are turning red from the punishment. Gohan feels the rumble from Buu’s throat and mewls in response.

Soon Buu presses as deeply as he can and his knot forms. He locks himself into Gohan's ass, cock twitching in that fornix, and he begins to cum as well. The semen pours out slowly but steadily. It fills every crevice, every spot Gohan has. It can’t spill around the knot, so it spills into the eager womb. A small bulge forms under Gohan’s abs as the cum pools inside him.

Buu releases his bite, withdraws his tentacle from Gohan's mouth, and licks the blood from his lips. He stands back up and rests a hand against the bulge and caresses it tenderly. "Hmm, a premonition of your future. You're wonderful, Gohan. Fighting me was the best mistake you could have made."

Gohan is too well fucked to respond verbally. He pants. Whimpers. And feels so very full. He leans back into his alpha's powerful chest and joins Buu's large hand with both of his. He looks up at his alpha expectantly through half lidded eyes that are still reddened from the tears. Buu lowers his head and kisses Gohan deeply. They stay like this for quite some time. Buu's knot keeps them in place while his balls deliver their virile load.

Eventually Buu begins thrusting again, feeling a second wind oncoming. They’re short thrusts, kept so by Buu’s engorged knot.

“Wait. Turn-” Gohan pants out, “turn me around!” Buu smiles and lifts Gohan’s leg and picks the omega up. He helps Gohan turn around over the knot, squelching around his mighty shaft. Gohan feels every part of himself shift around the cock. And they face each other. Gohan’s legs cross behind Buu’s back and pull him in. Gohan leans on the long torso, his face against Buu’s chest, and his hands gliding along his lover’s pink stomach. Gohan takes the opportunity to feel Buu’s strange muscles for the first time. They’re hard when Buu strains them, but they have so much give at all other times. Gohan kisses Buu’s body, and says “I’m ready.”

Buu holds Gohan up with one hand on a thigh, and the other on Gohan’s strong back. “Let’s have some fun elsewhere this time.” Buu whispers over Gohan’s ear and he begins to fly. Gohan grabs onto Buu’s vest for safety. They take to the sky, locked together. Buu accelerates, and the force makes Gohan push harder on Buu’s dick. They fly across the landscape, Buu rocks his hips and growls as Gohan whimpers against his chest.

Buu feels pride well within him. The warrior that had beaten him down so easily before reduced to this state? Intoxicating. He savored the feeling of superiority and ownership. Turning the dominant fighter into a bitch, his bitch, it was ecstasy. They were paired now. Gohan would carry that mark on his neck. Buu gave a hard thrust. Gohan is his forever.

Eventually Buu flies them to a lush, isolated forest. As they land, Buu shoots a beam from his tentacle and turns a huge tree into a cabin. He carries Gohan inside and heads towards the bed in the fully furnished cabin. The two lay onto the bed, Buu atop Gohan, and continue to fuck. Buu pile drives Gohan in a mating press. Gohan’s legs never uncrossed and continue to press into Buu’s back. For hours this spot in the forest is filled by their grunts and moans, their sloppy kisses and the shlicking of Buu thrusting his meat cannon into Gohan’s thirsty hole.

By the time they’re finished, Gohan’s belly is positively ample. Buu pulls out, his knot finally deflated, and lets the deluge of cum pour out of his lover’s abused hole. Gohan is covered head to toe with semen, sweat, tears, and saliva. Buu just stares at this beautiful man. He looks like life could spill forth from him any time. Buu embraces him and carries him to a bath.

Gohan can hardly move after the punishment he’s taken. So Buu scrubs all their sex off him. He just has to sit in his alpha’s lap and rest. Buu kisses Gohan’s neck as he washes his abs. “It’s a shame it all leaked out. I loved how you looked, all bloated and needy.” Buu moves to Gohan’s chest, pinching at his nipples. “Mmm, I want to fuck these tits when they’re bigger.”

Gohan blushes at all this attention, the praise mixed with degradation. He can’t deny that Buu’s twisted affection is getting to him. Buu moves down to wash Gohan’s cocklet. He doesn’t need to say anything. He can feel Gohan look at how his hand completely eclipses the organ. He cleans out his ass of the last remnants of their sex. Gohan’s hole clenches around Buu’s fingers as he cleans it out.

As they finish up, Buu dries off Gohan, carrying him once more to their bed. Before laying him down, Buu shoots it with a beam from his tentacle and removes all the traces of their breeding marathon. He rests Gohan onto the mattress and climbs in next to him. Buu hugs Gohan tight to his chest, and they doze off.


End file.
